Im nächsten Leben
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Godric Gryffindor verspricht seinem Geliebten Salazar Slytherin kurz bevor er an einer unheilbaren Krankheit stirbt, dass sie sich im nächsten Leben wieder treffen würden. Und so soll es auch sein. Paring: HP/TR
1. Chapter 1

Hier noch eine ältere FF von mir

**Hier noch eine ältere FF von mir**

**Titel**_ Im nächsten Leben_

**Autor**_ Jenny91_

**Kurzbeschreibung**_ Godric Gryffindor verspricht seinem Geliebten Salazar Slytherin kurz bevor er an einer unheilbaren Krankheit stirbt, dass sie sich im nächsten Leben wieder treffen würden. Und so soll es auch sein. Paring: HP/TR_

**Genre **_Allgemein, Shonen-Ai_

**Rating**_ P16-Slash_

**Paring**_ Harry Potter/Tom Riddle_

**Wichtig** _Spielt nach dem 5. Band. Nichts gehört mir, außer der Idee. Sollten trotzdem Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs auftreten, ist es keine Absicht_

**Warnung**_ OOC_

Kapitel 1 Prolog

Nur das Licht des Vollmondes, das in den Raum schien sorgte dafür, dass man zumindest etwas sehen konnte. Das ganze Schloss war dunkel und es lag eine erdrückende Stille über die Mauern der Zaubererschule, als wenn man schon ahnte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen sollte. In dem Raum, des Schlosses, das das Schlafzimmer zweier Hogwartsgründer war, waren eben diese beiden anwesend. Im Bett lag ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann, der schätzungsweise um die 30 Jahre alt war. Er hatte verblüffend grüne Augen und wenn es heller gewesen wäre, hätte man erkennen können, wie blass und kränklich er wirkte. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und sein Atem ging rasselnd, als wenn er nicht mehr genug Luft bekam.

Der zweite Mann ebenfalls um die 30 Jahre, er war ebenfalls schwarzhaarig, groß gebaut und hatte dunkelblaue, fast schon schwarze Augen, saß vor dem Bett und befeuchtete immer wieder ein Tuch, wenn es immer trockener wurde, um es dann gleich wieder auf die Stirn seines sterbenskranken Geliebten zu legen. Leise sprach er zu den im Bett liegenden und strich ihm sanft ein paar vom Schweiß verklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Godric Gryffindor schloss leicht gequält die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Kopf schien sich zu Spalten, wie es sich anfühlte. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und jede seiner Bewegungen bereitete ihm Qualen. Doch keine Magie und auch kein Trank waren stark genug, dass dieser ihm das Leben retten konnte. Von den Heilkünsten der Muggel konnten sie sowieso nichts erwarten, denn die kannten sich nicht mit magischen Krankheiten aus.

„Salazar.", flüsterte er schließlich seinem Geliebten Salazar Slytherin zu, ohne dass er die Augen wieder öffnete. Auch das Sprechen war anstrengend und kostete ihm seine letzte Kraft. „Ja, ich bin hier.", hörte er die vertraute, tiefe Stimme des Größeren Mannes, der ihm nun sanft über die Wange streichelte. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu Leben habe, Salazar. Aber ich hatte eine Vision. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. In einem anderen Leben." Er hustete eine Weile gequält, während Salazar ihn sanft stützte und seine Lippen formten fast nur noch die Worte: „Ich liebe dich." Dann verstummte das Husten ganz und auch der rasselnde Atem war nicht mehr zu hören. Godrics Kopf kippte zur Seite und seine Hand, die soeben noch die von Salazars hielt, viel schlaff zurück auf das Bett.

Um die 900 Jahre später

Lily Potter hatte ihren fast einjährigen Sohn auf ihrem Schoß sitzen. Der Kleine spielte mit der Hand seiner Mutter und kicherte ein wenig vor sich hin. Ihr Mann James Potter kam gerade mit drei Tassen Tee in das Wohnzimmer. „Was führt dich zu uns, Tom?", fragte er seinen Lord freundlich, stellte die drei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch vor ihnen und setzte sich neben seine Frau. Sein Sohn Harry streckte sofort die kleinen Händchen zu ihm aus und wollte auf seinen Schoß. So nahm James ihn und kitzelte ihn ein wenig. „Ich möchte mit euch über Harry reden.", sagte Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und seinen blauen Augen und einer stolzen Größe von 1,94 Metern zu dem jungen Ehepaar, die gleichzeitig auch noch welche seiner treuesten Todesser und besten Freunden waren.

„Über Harry?", fragte Lily überrascht nach. „Ja. Ich habe einen Seelenpartnertest gemacht und darunter war eben auch Harry bei. Und zwar sogar an der ersten Stelle.", erklärte er. „Das heißt, du willst…" „Ja genau. Ich würde mich, mit eurer Erlaubnis natürlich, gerne an Harry binden, soweit er alt genug ist.", bestätigte Tom, noch bevor James seine Frage beendet hatte. Die Eltern des Kleinen warfen sich nur kurze Blicke zu und waren sich sofort einig. Sie mochten Tom beide gerne und er war immer ein sehr guter Freund für sie gewesen. „Okay, wir sind einverstanden. Solange du Harry vernünftig behandelst. Und dass wir einverstanden sind, muss nicht heißen, dass Harry einverstanden ist. Sobald er alt genug ist, soll er selbst entscheiden können, ob er das machen möchte oder nicht.", erklärte Lily dem Mann, der ihr gegenübersaß. „Okay, damit bin ich einverstanden.", Tom nickte und lächelte ihnen dankbar zu.

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. „Tom, versteck dich oben. Vielleicht sollte niemand erfahren, dass wir den dunklen Lord hier zu Besuch haben. Nimm bitte Harry mit und leg ihn ins Bettchen, dem Kleinen fallen ja schon die Augen zu.", bat Lily, drückte Tom ihren Sohn in die Arme und ging mit James an die Tür. Tom ging schnell mit Harry nach oben, legte ihn in sein Zimmer ins Bettchen und schlich sich wieder in den Flur. Von dort aus lauschte er, wer da unten war. „Lily, James. Schön, dass ihr da seid.", hörte Tom eine vertraute und doch verhasste Stimme. Albus Dumbledore. „Albus, Sie hier? Was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte James leicht nervös und Tom hatte den seltsamen Verdacht, dass Albus nicht alleine gekommen war. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er eine weitere Stimme hörte. „Lily und James Potter, sie werden nach Askaban gebracht. Es besteht Verdacht, dass sie Todesser sind." Tom riss geschockt die Augen auf. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, wie waren die dahinter gekommen? Doch er konnte nicht eingreifen, denn wenn er sich zeigte, sollte sich der Verdacht bestätigen. Schließlich wurde ein dunkler Lord nicht zu jedem zum Tee eingeladen.

„Wie können Sie so etwas von uns denken?", hörte er James empörte Stimme, „Beweisen Sie es uns und ich lasse mich freiwillig nach Askaban bringen." Tom späte kurz um die Ecke und bekam mit, wie James seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf Dumbledore richtete. Die Ministeriumsleute, die mitgekommen waren, hatten schnell reagiert. Auch sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und schickten Schockzauber auf Lily und James. Durch Schwebezauber wurden sie nach draußen gebracht. Tom packte die Wut und er hätte sich am liebsten auf die gestürzt, doch noch immer gab es keine genauen Beweise, dass Lily und James wirklich Todesser waren und er wollte ihnen keine liefern. Leise schlich er sich in Harrys Zimmer. Er hob den Kleinen wieder vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Er wollte mit ihm nach Riddle Manor apparieren, bevor Dumbledore Harry aus seinem Zimmer holte.

Gerade wollte Tom los, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte. „Ah, welch eine Überraschung. Tom, du auch hier?" Die Augen des dunklen Lords verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er setzte Harry vorsichtig auf die Erde und drehte sich sehr langsam um. „Albus.", sagte er kalt. „Wie schön, dich hier zu treffen." Der Direktor der Hogwartsschule zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den dunklen Lord. Silberne Blitze schossen auf Tom zu, der diese mit einer einfachen Handbewegung abwehrte und schnell seinen eigenen Zauberstab zückte. „Ich gib dir die Wahl, Albus. Ich verschone dich und lasse dich am Leben, wenn du Lily und James hier lässt und sie nicht nach Askaban schickst." Albus lachte laut auf. „Tom, du musst mich doch wohl gut kennen um zu wissen, dass ich die nicht so einfach etwas durchgehen lasse." „Hm, dann habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl." Tom schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein grüner Strahl schoss auf Dumbledore zu. Der blockte den Avada Kedavra mit einem starken Schildzauber ab. Doch Tom war darauf vorbereitet und hatte gleich vier Flüche hintereinander abgeschickt. Den vierten schaffte Dumbledore nicht mehr abzublocken, doch er konnte dem Fluch ausweichen.

Geschockt musste Tom feststellen, dass Harry hinter Dumbledore gekrabbelt war und jetzt an der Tür saß, und zwar genau da, wo der Fluch hinflog. „Nein…", sagte er mit aufgerissenen Augen und der grüne Strahl traf Harrys Stirn. Das Kind zuckte stark zusammen. Seine Stirn blutete, doch er viel nicht tot um, stattdessen weinte er stark und mit seinen kleinen Händen tastete er nach der Stirn. Das passierte alles in wenigen Sekunden und der grüne Lichtstrahl schien von Harry abgeprallt zu sein und schoss zurück auf Tom. Der traf ihn mitten im Magen und er sackte auf die Knie, bis er schließlich ganz hinfiel. Er schien tot zu sein, doch sein Geist lebte weiter.

Harry kam zu seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys, denn Lily und James wurden tatsächlich nach Askaban geschickt. Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass er Tom außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, als dieser ihn töten wollte, weil er nicht zuließ, dass er Harry mitnahm, der bei normalen Menschen besser aufgehoben war, als bei Todessern. Lily und James starben nach ein paar Jahren in Askaban und es verbreitete sich die Geschichte, dass Voldemort Lily und James umgebracht hatte und auch den Jungen Harry töten wollte, der Fluch aber von diesem abgeprallt und auf Voldemort zurück geschossen war, sodass dieser seinen Körper verloren hatte oder wie manche auch behaupteten, ganz tot war.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Hey danke für die Kommentare

**Hey **

**Hier nun Kapitel 2 von bereits verfassten 21 Kapiteln**

Kapitel 2

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und starrte seinen Wecker an. Der zeigte gerade an, dass es 4.15 Uhr in der Nacht war. Seufzend legte der nun 16-jährige Junge sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke weiter über seinen Kopf. Noch fast sieben elendlangen Stunden, so lange musste er noch warten, bis der Zug von Bahnhof Kings Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾ endlich losfuhr und er zurück nach Hogwarts und somit nach Hause fahren konnte. Am liebsten wünschte der Gryffindor sich ja, dass er jetzt noch ein wenig schlief, dass er morgen früh auch fitt war, doch er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Nach einer Weile, wo er noch mal versucht hatte einzuschlafen, gab er es auf und richtete sich genervt auf.

Es war einfach nur sinnlos, wenn er sich die ganze Zeit nur von der einen auf die andere Seite wälzte und eh nicht einschlief. Harry schleppte sich aus seinem Bett und holte seinen Koffer hervor. Dann konnte er genauso gut jetzt schon packen, da er es eh noch nicht getan hatte und dann musste er das nicht am nächsten morgen machen, wenn er dann eh schon genug gehetzt war. Seine Schulsachen waren bereits verstaut, auf dem Schreibtisch lagen noch jede Menge Briefe, die er von seinen Freunden Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville geschickt bekommen hatte. Er hatte ihnen auch immer fleißig geantwortet, doch wenn mal die Frage kam, ob er sie nicht vielleicht mal besuchen wollte, hatte er als Antwort immer verneint.

Er konnte und wollte in letzter Zeit einfach niemanden sehen. Momentan wollte er nur alleine sein, denn der Tot seines Paten Sirius hatte ihn schwer zu schaffen gemacht und er wollte, wenn er bei seinen Freunden war, nicht immer so traurig und deprimiert erscheinen, auch wenn diese dann wohl mit allen Kräften, die sie aufbringen konnten, versucht hätten, ihn aufzumuntern. Doch nun, da die Fahrt nach Hogwarts nicht mehr weit war, freute er sich doch sehr, seine Freunde wieder zusehen. Nachdem er die Briefe eine Weile in seinen Händen gemustert hatte, schmiss er sie zu seinen anderen Sachen in den Koffer, schloss diesen schließlich, dass das Chaos darin nicht mehr zu sehen war und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, wo er anfing zu schreiben.

Er hatte am Anfang der Sommerferien das Schreiben von Geschichten für sich entdeckt, wobei sie meistens traurig waren und oft ein genauso trauriges Ende hatten. Aber Harry gefiel das Schreiben und er konnte sich dabei ein wenig von seiner eigenen Trauer ablenken. Was er momentan schrieb war nun seine dritte Geschichte, die etwas länger wurde und sie gefiel ihm bisher am besten. Doch während er so dasaß und schrieb, wurde es immer später, er wurde müder und schlummerte langsam ein, bis er schließlich ganz ins Land der Träume versank- Den Kopf hatte Harry auf seinen Armen abgestützt, die der Schüler auf dem Schreibtisch liegen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr weckte ihn der schrille Ton seines Weckers, der direkt an seinem Ohr stand. Der Junge schreckte auf und rieb sich das nun leicht schmerzende Ohr, nachdem er auf seinen Wecker eingeschlagen hatte, dass der ausging. Dann streckte sich der junge Zauberer, wobei seine Knochen verdächtig knackten. Harry gähnte Herzhaft und blinzelte leicht. Er war noch immer ziemlich müde, da er nur wenig geschlafen hatte und dann noch auf dem unbequemen Stuhl saß, als er schlief. Nun viel sein Blick nach draußen. Es war ein strahlendblauer Himmel zu sehen und Vögel schwirrten ab und zu am Fenster vorbei. „Morgen Hedwig", nuschelte der Gryffindor mit einem erneuten Gähnen. Die eben angesprochene Eule war reisebereit in ihrem Käfig eingesperrt und sah ihn aufmerksam aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Als Antwort schuhute sie nur und drehte ihm dann den Rücken zu, um weiterzuschlafen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und ging nun in das Bad, das nebenan von seinem Zimmer lag, wo er sich erst einmal fertig machte. Danach nahm er Hedwigs Käfig in die eine Hand und den Koffer und seinen Feuerblitz in die andere Hand und verließ das Haus. Hunger hatte er keinen und da die Dursleys sowieso weg waren und nichts im Kühlschrank gelassen hatten, konnte er sich genauso gut im Zug etwas kaufen. Harry beschloss, dass er den Fahrenden Ritter als Transportmittel benutzen sollte, da es der einfachste Weg war. Zum Glück war der Schaffner nicht Stan und so bekam keiner mit, wer er war und so war es Harry lieber, wenn er seine Ruhe vor Blicken hatte oder vor neugierigen Fragen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Dreidecker hielt vor dem Bahnhof. Der Schüler stieg sofort aus, mit ihm noch ein paar andere Schüler und deren Eltern, die Harry aber nur vom Sehen und nicht persönlich kannte. Harry holte sich einen Gepäckwagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Absperrung von Gleis 9 und 10. Dort traf er dann auch schon auf bekanntere Gesichter. Mit einem Lächeln ging er auf die Weasleys zu. Ron und Ginny hatten ihre Gepäckwagen dabei und ließen sich von Mrs. Weasley noch sagen, dass sie schön artig sein sollten, während Fred und George eher Vorschläge dazwischen warfen, wie man die Lehrer wahnsinnig machen konnte. Mr. Weasley war der erste, der Harry bemerkte. Der Mann lächelte freundlich zurück und schüttelte Harry die Hand. „Hallo Harry." „Guten Tag, Mr. Weasley.", antwortete Harry und wurde auch schon von dessen Gattin in eine herzhafte Umarmung genommen. „Harry mein Lieber, wie geht es dir?" „Ganz gut, Mrs. Weasley.", antwortete er freundlich.

Als die Frau ihn wieder losließ, wurde Harry auch schon von Ginny umarmt und auch Ron umarmte ihn kurz zum Gruß. Harry war wirklich glücklich sie alle wieder zusehen. Er schüttelte noch schnell George und Fred die Hände, wobei beide ihn an der Hand zu sich zogen und ihn kumpelhaft umarmten. „Schön euch alle wieder zusehen.", teilte Harry ihnen mit. Sie passierten nun hintereinander die Absperrung und standen bald gemeinsam auf Gleis 9 ¾. „Da drüben ist ja Hermine.", sagte Ron erfreut und winkte in eine bestimmte Richtung. Harry sah ebenfalls dorthin und erblickte das brünette Mädchen ebenfalls, die nun auf sie zukam. Zuerst umarmte sie kurz Harry, bis sie Ron umarmte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Harry lächelte leicht. Er freute sich sehr für seine beiden Freunde, dass sie endlich in den Ferien zusammengekommen waren, wie sie ihm schon freudig in ihren Briefen erklärt hatten.

„Nun aber los, der Zug fährt gleich ab.", rief Mrs. Weasley und schob ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder, Hermine und Harry zum Zug. Sie umarmte alle noch mal reihum und die Gryffindors stiegen nun ein. Sie winkten noch mal und gemeinsam suchten die vier nach einem leeren Abteil. Als sie schließlich saßen, Harry und Ginny auf der einen, Ron und Hermine auf der anderen Bank, schwiegen sie erst einmal eine Weile. Irgendwann fuhr der Zug los und das schien der Anstoß dafür gewesen zu sein, dass Ginny sich auf ihrem Platz halb zu Harry drehte und fragte: „Wie geht es dir, Harry?" „Gut, wieso?" Der Schüler sah auf. Alle seine drei Freunde sahen ihn erwartend und neugierig an. „Was guckt ihr alle so?", fragte er verdutzt. „Na ja, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du bist doch sicherlich ziemlich fertig wegen Sirius' Tod.", erklärte Ron ihm. Harry musste einmal kurz durchatmen, er war froh gewesen, dass er nun mal ein paar Stunden nicht an seinen Paten dachte und nun sprachen seine Freunde ihn drauf an. „Mir geht es wirklich gut.", versicherte er ruhig und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln zu zeigen.

Er sah aus dem Fenster und zeigte seinen Freunden so, dass er nicht weiter drüber reden wollte. Doch Ginny, Ron und Hermine kannten ihn gut und sie waren sich sehr sicher, dass Harry der Tod seines geliebten Paten sehr belastete. Sie konnten sich auch sehr gut vorstellen, dass es Harry alles andere als gut ging. Irgendwann meldete Hermine sich wieder zu Wort. „Harry, es ist okay, wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, aber wir sind für dich da, okay?" Harry wollte eigentlich protestieren und sagen, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, doch stattdessen lächelte er seine Freunde an. „Ja, vielen Dank." Er war wirklich froh, dass er noch welche hatte, die für ihn da waren. Nur ihre Anwesenheit munterte ihn schon ein wenig auf.

Irgendwann wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und alle sahen synchron auf. Als sie erkannten, wer da in der Tür stand, grüßten sie ihn. „Hi Neville." Harry und Ginny rutschten ein wenig zur Seite, dass der Neuankömmling sich dazusetzen konnte. „Hallo zusammen.", sagte Neville und kam der Aufforderung nach sich zu setzen. „Wie geht's? Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Ron den öfters tollpatschigen Jungen. „Ganz okay.", antwortete Neville und grinste leicht. „Was bedeutet das Grinsen?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nichts.", sagte Befragter nur unschuldig. „Echt nichts? Das sieht aber ganz anders aus.", meinte nun auch Harry, dem das Grinsen auch aufgefallen war. „Na ja, wisst ihr…", Neville wurde knallrot. „Ja?", drängelte Ron nach. „Also, ich habe da jemanden kennen gelernt.", gestand Neville nun, „Ach, was heißt kennen gelernt? Ich kannte ihn ja schon so ein wenig vom Sehen und Hören. Aber ich habe ihn halt in den Ferien richtig kennen gelernt und… tja wir sind jetzt zusammen."

Das Rot in seinem Gesicht verfärbte sich noch dunkler. „Ihn?", fragte Ron verblüfft. „Ja, er ist ein er.", bestätigte Neville Kopf nickend und für ihn ungewöhnlich fragte der Junge schon fast grimmig: „Hast du etwa ein Problem damit?" „Nein… schon gut. Ist nur etwas… gewöhnungsbedürftig. Weil, weißt du, wir haben uns schon irgendwie überlegt…", Ron warf einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf seine Schwester und Freundin, „dass du vielleicht etwas mit Luna hast." „Mist Luna? Nö, sie ist zwar nett aber nur eine gute Freundin. Ich bin schwul und das weiß ich schon seit der 4 Klasse und ich steh auch dazu.", sagte Neville. „Das finde ich gut.", teilte Harry ihm nun mit, der im Stillen auch wusste, dass er schwul war. Doch er hatte sich wie Neville noch nicht so wirklich getraut, darüber zu reden. Er hatte einfach zu große Angst gehabt, dass seine Freunde ihn dann vielleicht nicht mehr mochten, weil sie es ekelhaft fanden. Doch nun, da er wusste, dass sie solche Art von Vorlieben nicht abneigend fanden, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser.

„Sagst du auch, wer der glückliche ist?", fragte er seinen Zimmergenossen dann. „Na ja, also… kennen tut ihr ihn.", murmelte Neville, „Er kommt aus Slytherin, wisst ihr?" Der Blauäugige biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Echt und wer ist es?", hakte Harry nach, dem es irgendwie egal war, wer es war und aus welchem Haus er kam. Solange Neville glücklich war, war alles okay. „Na komm schon, sag ruhig. Und wenn es Snape wäre und? Hauptsache du bist glücklich mit ihm.", munterte Harry ihn dann auch auf, weiter zusprechen und seine Freunde stimmten zu. Neville lachte leicht. „Na gut, so schlimm ist es dann doch nicht. Es ist Blaise Zabini." „Echt? Glückwunsch.", sagte Ginny, „Da hast du echt einen attraktiven Freund abbekommen. Aus meinem Jahrgang finden alle, dass Zabini der netteste Slytherin ist. Er ist irgendwie auch der einzige, der zu anderen Häusern Freundschaften schließt und noch nie Streit mit Personen aus anderen Häusern gesucht hat."

„Stimmt, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Glückwunsch, Nev.", sagte auch Hermine. „Aber sollte er dir irgendwie mal Schaden zufügen, kriegt er es mit uns zu tun.", sagte Ron und hob eine Faust. Neville lächelte leicht. „Danke euch. Ich bin echt froh, dass ihr das akzeptiert. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass ihr das nicht so gut findet." „Ach Unsinn.", sagte Harry, „Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du unser Freund bist. Nur für deine Vorliebe für Männer hassen wir dich doch nicht gleich oder so, du bleibst schließlich immer noch der Alte. Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich in den Ferien gesehen?" „Also… weißt du…", Neville seufzte leicht, „Ich war mit meiner Großmutter im St. Mungo, um meine Eltern zu besuchen und da war Blaise dann auch. Ich bin dann irgendwann in die Cafeteria, weil ich mir was zu Essen holen wollte, meine Oma ist nicht mitgekommen und Blaise war zufällig auch in der Cafeteria. Er hat sich zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt und erst mal ein wenig freundlich mit mir geredet. Irgendwann fragte er, warum ich im St. Mungo war und ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum ich es erzählte, da ich noch nie drüber gesprochen habe, aber ich erklärte dann, was mit meinen Eltern passiert war und durch wen.", Neville schluckte noch mal. Harry sah leicht betrübt drein. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Nevilles Eltern von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert wurde, genau von der Frau, die Sirius getötet hatte. Dann fuhr Neville schon fort: „Na ja, ich habe Blaise dann auch gefragt, warum er da war. Seine Eltern sind von irgendwelchen magischen Tieren angegriffen worden und werden auch nie mehr… so wie früher. Na ja wir trafen uns öfters noch im Krankenhaus und trafen uns dann auch mal so."

„Oh je, das ist nicht schön.", sagte Hermine mitleidig, „und wo wohnt Zabini?" „Bei… den Malfoys.", erklärte Neville, „Na ja, aber Malfoy Senior hat ihm fast den Kopf abgerissen, als er ihm von uns beiden erzählt hatte. Er ist nämlich Blaise' Patenonkel. Dann hat er es aber doch hingenommen." „Ist das nicht gefährlich, wenn er das Malfoy erzählt?", fragte Ron, „ich meine, schließlich ist der ja ein Todesser und hat immerhin Kontakt zu Du – weißt – schon – wem." „Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber wir haben die Gefahr in Kauf genommen. Hätten wir nichts gesagt, könnten wir unsere Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen und das wollen wir nicht, also uns die ganze Zeit immer nur heimlich treffen und so.", erklärte Neville, „Es war aber auch ziemlich überraschend für uns, dass Malfoy das dann doch einfach so hingenommen hat, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich begeistert ist. Auch wie sein Sohn, Draco. Der ist noch weniger begeistert, da Blaise sein bester Freund ist und er nicht fassen kann, dass dieser sich mit ‚so einem Pack' abgeben kann. Na ja, momentan sind die beiden heftig zerstritten. Mir ist das ja egal, aber Blaise ist wirklich gut befreundet mit Malfoy und ist doch ein wenig deprimiert wegen dem Streit."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile. Bald wurde es dunkel und Harry schlief ein. Er war einfach zu müde, da er schon in der letzten Nacht so wenig geschlafen hatte. Doch als sie Hogsmeade erreichten, wurde er von seinen Freunden geweckt. „Harry, wir sind da.", sagte Ginny und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Hm?", fragte Harry verschlafen und sah blinzelnd auf. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, sah er durch die Dunkelheit nicht viel. Nur den beleuchteten Bahnhof von Hogsmeade und er erkannte, dass er Zug stand. „Oh, schon da.", stellte er überflüssiger Weise fest, gähnte leicht und stand auf. Mit den anderen vieren verließ er den Zug und nachdem sie kurz den Halbriesen Hagrid begrüßt hatten, gingen sie schnell zu den Kutschen, damit sie noch eine leere Kutsche erwischten. Harry betrachtete die geflügelten Pferde. Das erste Mal hatte er sie vor sechs Wochen gesehen, als das fünfte Schuljahr zu Ende war und sie wieder zum Bahnhof fuhren, der sie nach Kings Cross fuhr. Da Neville die Tiere auch sehen konnte und sich schon längst über sie informiert hatte, hatte er Harry da auch erklärt, dass die Tiere Thestrale hießen und man sie nur sehen konnte, wenn man schon mal jemanden sterben gesehen hatte.

„Hier ist noch was frei:", holte Neville Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Er stand vor einer Kutsche und winkte sie zu sich rüber. Hermine, Ginny und Ron waren bald bei ihm und stiegen hinter ihm ein. Auch Harry erreichte die Kutsche schließlich und stieg auch ein. „Oh, hallo Zabini.", grüßte er, als er den schwarzhaarigen, dunkelhäutigen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang erkannte, der ebenfalls in der Kutsche, neben Neville saß. „Hallo.", grüßte Zabini ihn und die anderen und legte einen Arm um Nevilles Schulter der ihn glücklich anlächelte. Die Kutschen fuhren nun los. Alle schwiegen nur und freuten sich im Stillen schon auf das Festessen, da sie fast den ganzen Tag so gut wie nichts gegessen hatten.

Die Kutschen brauchten nur eine viertel Stunde, bis sie vor dem Eingang von Hogwarts hielten. Sie verließen gemeinsam die Kutsche und gingen zusammen hinter einer großen Gruppe weiterer Schüler die Steintreppen hoch. „Schön wieder hier zu sein, meint ihr nicht auch?", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Ja, ist es.", bestätigten die anderen oder nickten mit dem Kopf. „BLAISE.", hörten sie plötzlich ein Mädchen hinter sich kreischen. Von dem Gerufenen kam ein Seufzer und er blickte sich nicht um. „Was gibt es Pansy?", fragte er ruhig. Sie sprang die letzten Steinstufen hoch, bis sie vor Blaise stand und ihn direkt in die braunen Augen sah, während sie ihn ankeifte: „Wie kannst du dich auf so was einlassen?", mit einem Finger zeigte sie auf Neville, „Bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht? Nicht nur, dass er ein Gryffindor ist, mit Potter befreundet ist, nein er ist auch noch der dümmste und dämlichste Idiot der Schule."

„Ich denke eher, das war eine Beschreibung für dich, Pansy.", sagte Blaise, der eigentlich immer mit Pansy Parkinson befreundet war, „Oder auch für Crabbe und Goyle aber wag es ja nicht noch mal, Neville zu beleidigen, klar? Was ist, hat Draco dich geschickt? Kann er nicht selber kommen und mir sagen, dass er ein Problem hat, muss er da schon andere für schicken? Da kann ich drauf verzichten. Komm.", sagte Blaise zu Neville und zog ihn in das Schloss. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine, doch etwas überrascht, da sie wussten, dass Parkinson, Zabini und Malfoy als das Goldene Trio von Slytherin bekannt waren, folgten den beiden schließlich in das Schloss. „Ich wusste zwar, dass Zabini ein wenig anders ist als die anderen Slytherins, aber dass er sogar seine eigenen Freunde zurechtweißt, weil sie jemand anderes beleidigen ist echt Hammer.", sagte Ron, der bisher noch nie ein gutes Wort über irgendeinen Slytherin gesagt hatte.

Sie betraten nun die Halle, wo Neville und Blaise sich gerade gezwungener Weise trennten, um sich an ihre Haustische zu setzen und die anderen vier schlossen sich Neville an, um zum Gryffindortisch zu gehen. Sie setzten sich zu Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan und Ginny setzte sich zu welchen aus ihrer Klasse. „Hi." Begrüßten die beiden Zimmergenossen das Goldene Trio. „Hey Seamus, hi Dean.", grüßten auch sie und Harry ließ seinen Blick ein wenig durch die Halle schweifen. Es war wirklich toll, dass er wieder hier war und er fühlte sich gleich viel wohler. Sein Blick blieb beim Lehrertisch hängen. Eigentlich war fast alles wie früher. McGonagall war noch nicht da, genauso wie Hagrid, da beide sich um die Erstklässler kümmerten. Die anderen Lehrer sahen sich ein wenig in der Halle um und achteten darauf, dass die Schüler auch ja keine Dummheiten anstellten. Der Direktor Dumbledore saß wie immer an der Mitte des Tisches und sah über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg die Schüler an. Dabei kam es Harry mehrmals vor, als wenn Dumbledores Blick auf ihn viel und eine Weile dort ruhen blieb. Neben Dumbledore saß der, wie immer grimmig dreinschauende, ganz in schwarz gekleidete, mit seinen fettigen schwarzen Haaren und den schwarzen Augen, Professor für Zaubertränke. Severus Snape.

Er funkelte die Schüler eher böse an, wie er es so gerne tat und vor allem am Gryffindortisch wären wohl einige Schüler tot umgefallen, wenn man nach dem allbekannten Sprichwort ging: Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Doch Harry interessierte eher der Mann, der neben Snape saß und hin und wieder ein Wort mit diesem wechselte. Der Mann hatte schwarze, längere Haare, wobei ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht vielen. Wenn er stand, konnte man sehen, dass er ziemlich groß war, mindestens 1,94 Meter. Er hatte auffallend blaue Augen und vom Gesicht her war er allerhöchstens Anfang dreißig. Harry hörte schon von vielen Mädchen in seiner Nähe, dass sie sich darüber unterhielten, ob dieser ‚gut aussehende, hinreißende, sexy Mann' oder welche Bezeichnungen sie sonst noch für ihn hatten, wohl der neue Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer war. Harry konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. Dass die auch so einen Aufstand machen mussten, nur weil jemand gut aussah. Obwohl er selbst in Gedanken zugeben musste, dass der Mann wirklich gut aussah.

In dem Moment traten die Erstklässler, angeführt von Professor McGonagall ein und wurden nach vorne vor den Lehrerpult geführt. Die Einteilung verlief dann relativ schnell und ohne erwähnenswerte Vorkommnisse und als auch der letzte Schüler, der ein Ravenclaw wurde, aufgerufen und eingeteilt war, stand Dumbledore auf und begann mit seiner alljährlichen Rede. „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, herzlich Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts…", Harry schaltete ab und hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Sein Blick viel wieder auf den fremden Lehrer. Wenn er ihn genau betrachtete, kam der ihm unglaublich bekannt und ziemlich vertraut vor, doch obwohl das so war, konnte er sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen. „…Als nächstes möchte ich euch noch euren neuen Lehrer für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen.", holte Dumbledore Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken und nun hörte der Schüler doch aufmerksam zu, „Herzlich Willkommen Professor Tom Misuri." Lautes Klatschen, vor allem von Seiten der Mädchen war zu hören und jeder sah neugierig zu dem großen Mann, der nun aufgestanden war und kurz alle mit einem leichten Lächeln reihum ansah, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und Snape wieder etwas zumurmelte.

Dann erschien auch endlich das Essen auf dem Tisch und alle hauten sich fröhlich mit ihren Freunden unterhaltend rein. Alles in allem war es noch ein schöner Abend und Harry war endlich mal richtig von Sirius' Tod abgelenkt und konnte sich freuen, wieder, wie er Hogwarts bereits nannte, zu Hause zu sein. Nachdem alle satt gegessen waren, wurden sie ins Bett geschickt. Harry ging mit Neville, nachdem der sich von Blaise verabschiedet hatte, der sich momentan mit einigen Slytherins verkracht hatte, Seamus und Dean zum Gryffindorturm, da Ron und Hermine die Erstklässler führen mussten. „Stimmt es Nev, dass du was mit Zabini hast?", fragte Seamus neugierig. Neville nickte. „Ja, wir sind in den Ferien zusammen gekommen." „Cool, Glückwunsch. Dann sind wir ja nicht die einzigen.", meinte Dean. „Wie die einzigen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Na weißt du, Dean und ich sind auch schwul und auch kurz vor den Sommerferien zusammen gekommen.", erklärte nun Seamus. „Echt? Ist doch super.", sagte Neville und Harry fügte noch hinzu: „Glückwunsch." Sie erreichten nun den Turm und ihr Schlafsaal. Ron stieß auch bald zu ihnen. Sie machten sich noch fertig und keine halbe Stunde später lagen alle im Bett und müde und erschöpft, wie sie waren, schliefen sie schnell ein.

--


End file.
